A monitoring system for monitoring an operator of an information processing device or the like is known (for example, refer to Patent Literature 1). In the monitoring system described above, monitoring is performed so that, for example, a person does not stay alone in a controlled area in which an operation is performed to prevent an operator from performing an unauthorized operation or taking out information.